Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 7
| StoryTitle1 = Ms. Marvel Team-Up | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = As Cindy Moon keeps her search for her lost family, Anna Maria keeps close watch on both her and Peter, since everytime they get close to each other, they automatically start to give in to their primal urges. Cindy realizes that in order to focus on her search and her life, she needs to stay far from Peter, so she leaves to search for her own place. Peter wonders if he should go after her but Anna Maria replies that he must focus on finding a way to ease up being Spider-Man and give his other responsibilities priority. Meanwhile, an armed group starts assaulting a medical facility, but the police fail to stop them since they count with one of Carol Danvers' old enemies, Dr. Minerva, protecting them. A civilian member of the Carol Corps sees her actions as an insult and sends a photo-message online, since she believes that the media will mistakenly blame Carol. The message reaches Kamala Khan, the current Ms. Marvel who decides to skip her classes and jump into action to clear up any potential mistake. At their apartment, Anna Maria tries to convince Peter to let the authorities handle the minor crimes, listening to the police radio in a Spider-Bot while Anna explains how this method was effective when Otto was employing it during his time as Spider-Man, but Peter points out that, while that failed when the Goblin Nation emerged, it could help him to prioritize, however that backfired as soon as they heard an emergency involving superhumans and Peter immediately jumps into action. As Peter gets closer, he seems surprised to see for the first time Kamala in action as Ms. Marvel, attacking Dr. Minerva and taking down the van she was escorting. After she finds out that they were carrying an Inhuman cocoon, she is struck back by Minerva, but luckily, she's saved by Spidey. Kamala starts to go in fan-girl mode asking lots of questions about Carol but Spidey replies that they need to focus on fighting them. After the group of attackers check the cocoon (and one of them revealing that he met Spider-Man in the past), Minerva orders them to move the cocoon while she deals with Spidey and Kamala. Minerva reveals her plan of using the cocoons to resolve the Kree's evolutionary dead-end and create a new breed of Kree Super-Soldiers and shows the early results of her work by transforming into a giant creature, ready to attack the heroes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Minerva's henchmen ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** Coles Academic High School Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker2_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = At the Omniverse, Billy Braddock, one of the newest recruits into the Captain Britan Corps, scans other universes since he's sensing something wrong. He first witnesses the Earth-1983 where Morlun slays an alternate Spider-Man and his teammates Iceman and Firestar. Later he sees Brix and Bora on Earth-999 where Bora slays a cat with Spider-Man's powers and then sees on Earth-7831 how Daimos not only slayed that world's Spider-Man but is also feeding from the animalistic residents, but Daemos' brother Jennix arrives. He tells him that their father sent him to tell him to return home since he devoured that world's Spider-Totem long ago. However, he insisted on staying since the world is rich with animal totems. Jennix reminds him that their father ordered them to only hunt spiders, however, thanks to one of Jennix devices, they both detect Billy watching them, to which he promptly cuts the scanner feed. As Saturnyne and Lady Roma express their concerns about the Incursions that are destroying many dimensions a corpsman brings a wounded Captain Lionheart, who escaped an Incursion involving three realities. Billy arrives to express his concern about all the spiders across the multiverse being hunted and killed. Saturnyne rebuffs him rude and coldly, considering it insignificant now that they deal with Incursions, but Roma sympathizes with him and gives him a talisman that allows him to travel through the web of life in order to save all the remaining spiders on the off-chance that the Inheritors' Great Hunt is connected to the Incursions. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * ** ** Unnamed corpsman * * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed Bestials Locations: * * * ** * * ** * * * Items: * * * A talisman Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Peer over the EDGE OF SPIDER-VERSE! • Spidey teams up with Ms. Marvel in a high-flying (stepping in Kamala’s case) adventure! • Who is Spider-UK and what does he have to do with SPIDER-VERSE? | Notes = | Trivia = In the story named "Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear", Morlun stated that Earth-1983 is kinder and gentler than most universes. This is an reference to cartoon's kids-friendly production. Also, the Spider-Man from Earth-7831 resembles the one from the Spider-Man Unlimited television series | Recommended = | Links = }}